(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an innovative circuit design of LED drive method and circuit that can be driven by AC or by a DC power source with period of polarity exchange, and more particularly, to one that the operation function is through the capacitor to produce bipolar charging/discharging electric power to drive the light emitting diode, so as to have the advantages of low thermal loss, power consumption, and production cost.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas conventionally a drive circuit in a light emitting diode driven by AC, or by a DC power source with period of polarity exchange has to be always comprised of a bridge rectification and a drop limiting resistance, thermal loss, wasted power, and increased production cost resulted from the light emitting diode has its flaws both of bridge rectification and drop limiting resistance are the flaws found with the LED of the prior art.